


Legenda o poruczniku Mateuszu

by Katbelle



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alien Abduction, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon, Blueberry Aliens, F/M, Mercy Killing, Mid-Canon, Mind Control, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/pseuds/Katbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Święty Jerzy uratował księżniczkę. W prawdziwym życiu nie wszystkim rycerzom się to udaje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legenda o poruczniku Mateuszu

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst fikatonowy, do którego promptem była legeda o św. Jerzym i księżniczce Sabrze [oraz ten obraz Rosettiego](http://gnosis.art.pl/iluminatornia/sztuka_o_inspiracji/dante_gabriel_rosetti/rossetti_zaslubiny_sw_jerzego_i_ksiezniczki_sabry_1857.JPG).

**Legenda o poruczniku Mateuszu**

_Wszyscy znają tę legendę._

_Nad jeziorem, z którego mieszkańcy miasta Silene czerpali wodę, zagnieździł się smok._

1.

Kiedy Eli mówi mu o pierwszym incydencie (nie pierwszym, jak się później dowie, a jedynie pierwszym, jaki ktokolwiek zauważył), Matt zrzuca to na karb stresu i zmęczenia. I niedożywienia, i może jeszcze przenoszonej traumy, nieważne — po prostu oddala to jako symptom czegoś zwykłego, czegoś, co może bez problemu określić i przyczepić temu odpowiednią etykietkę. Chloe to dziewczyna z dobrego domu, delikatna i wypieszczona, nieprzygotowana do tych wszystkich wydarzeń, którym musiała stawić czoła. (Matt myśli, że być może tylko Rush pojmuje, przez co ona przechodzi, ale myśl ta szybko znika.) To naturalne, że będzie przechodziła etap zamknięcia w sobie.

Prawda?

Ale gdy Chloe znika ponownie, i tym razem potrzeba kilkunastu grup i godziny na to, by ją znaleźć, Matt zaczyna się martwić. T.J. i jej spokój nie poprawiają mu nastroju, przeciwnie. A Rush…

— Być może coś się z nią dzieje na poziomie komórkowym. Jakiś rodzaj genetycznej manipulacji stopniowo ją zmienia.

Rush tylko sprawia, że wszystko wydaje się być o wiele, wiele gorsze.

***

_Ludzie posyłali smokowi dwie owce dziennie, by go obłaskawić._

2\. 

Kiedy wreszcie ich znajduje, żadne z nich nie wygląda na zachwyconych. Rush jest nieco bardziej naburmuszony niż zwykle — Matt nigdy nie widział-, ale nie, widział już tę minę, jeszcze w bazie, gdy równania Eliego okazały się być poprawne. Ten sam rodzaj pełnej podziwu zazdrości, połączonej z niedowierzaniem i fascynacją, i strachem, i czymś jeszcze, czego Matt nie umie rozpoznać. Generalnie, wyraz twarzy Rusha jest nie do odczytania. Generalnie, Matt go nie rozumie.

Chloe wygląda na po prostu wystraszoną.

— Co robiłaś? — pyta Matt.

Przez moment zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią.

— Chciał sprawdzić, czy rozumiem pewne równania.

I to jest ich owieczka, którą Rush podrzuca nie-Chloe kiedy tylko może. Równania. Setki karteczek z notesu, zapełnionych wąskim pismem naukowca, z elementami dopisanymi znacznie elegantszą ręką córki senatora. Stek bzdur, których nikt oprócz nich nie rozumie, nawet tak zwani mózgowcy z drużyny Rusha (bo on zawsze jest o krok przed nimi), nawet Eli.

Nawet Chloe tego nie rozumie. Ona tylko posłusznie i bezmyślnie wypełnia luki, których sam Rush nie był w stanie się pozbyć.

***

_Kiedy owce nie są w stanie zaspokoić smoka, dzieci mieszkańców miasta Silene są mu posyłane. Pewnego dnia wybór pada na księżniczkę Sabrę._

3.

Chloe spędza całe dnie w zamknięciu. Pułkownik uważa, że puszczenie jej wolno po statku jest zbyt niebezpieczne, Rush wyjątkowo się z nim zgadza (ale z innych powodów, wszyscy to wiedzą), a T.J. wykłóca się, że to nie jest rozwiązanie na dłuższą metę.

Ich problemem jest to, iż jest to jedyne rozwiązanie, jakie mają.

— Kochasz ją?

Young cuchnie jednym ze specyfików Brody’ego i wygląda, jakby nie potrafił zasnąć pomimo usilnych starań. Może Camile Wray ma rację i statek naprawdę ma wpływ na sny pułkownika.

Jeśli tak, Matt mu nie zazdrości.

— Tak — odpiera Matt, bo to jedyna dobra odpowiedź na proste pytanie.

— Jak będziesz się czuł, gdy będę musiał wysadzić ją na jakiejś planecie?

Matt przestępuje z nogi na nogę. To nie ma tak wyglądać. Young ma być ich dowódcą i ma dopilnować, by możliwie jak największa liczba osób wróciła szczęśliwie na Ziemię. Rush jest ich naukowcem, ma wszystkie odpowiedzi, ma znaleźć rozwiązanie. Oni wszyscy, razem, mają uratować Chloe, a potem ona i Matt mają się pobrać, mieć gromadkę dzieci i żyć szczęśliwie.

— Wiesz, że ta chwila nadchodzi — ciągnie Young. — Ona i my też to wiemy.

I o tego się to ostatecznie sprowadzi, czyż nie? Young i Rush zgodzą się, że Chloe powinna zostać poświęcona dla większego dobra.

***

_Przybywa jednak do miasta Silene święty Jerzy, który oferuje uratować księżniczkę i uwolnić miasto od smoka._

4.

Tym razem Chloe ich uratowała. Zachowała kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i swoim umysłem, użyła tego… tej choroby, przekleństwa, czegoś do odwrócenia od nich uwagi, do dania im możliwości obrony.

— Umieść ją w celi i dopilnuj, żeby znów nie uciekła.

— Tak jest.

Matt jej wierzy, wbrew temu, co myślą inni i wbrew temu, co myśli Chloe. Wie jednak, jak blisko byli od katastrofy. Jak wiele tak naprawdę było łutem szczęścia.

Matt wierzy też (lub bardzo się stara, bo tak bardzo chce) w ugodę z tamtymi. Wierzy, że mogą pomóc Chloe. W końcu — dlaczego nie? Jeśli dostaną informacje, nie będzie im ona do niczego potrzebna. Mogą ją zwrócić.

Rush i pułkownik wierzą w to równie mocno, co on.

Dlatego całą ich trójkę szokuje widok Chloe w gorszym stanie, niż widzieli ją po raz ostatni. Teraz jest jeszcze bardziej… niebieska. Jeszcze mniej ludzka. Jeszcze mniej Chloe.

— Wydymali nas — stwierdza filozoficznie Greer, który eskortuje obładowanego ciałem Chloe Matta z powrotem do jej kwatery. — Jak zwykle nas wydymali.

Greerowi łatwo jest mówić, bo kiedy tylko drzwi za Mattem się zamknął, wróci on do Lisy Park, jednej z bohaterek dnia, a Matt Scott pozostanie z nieprzytomną ukochaną, która stanowi teraz jeszcze większy problem.

***

_Święty Jerzy zabija smoka._

5.

Czas, o którym mówił mu kiedyś pułkownik, nadchodzi szybciej niż ktokolwiek się spodziewał. Tak jak w jego śnie — półśnie, tej fazie, w jakiej przebywał pod wpływem jadu — twarz Chloe jest tą częścią jej ciała, która zostaje zajęta najpóźniej. Matt przy niej jest, nie opuszcza jej boku ani na chwilę i obserwuje, jak ciepły róż jej policzków ustępuje blademu, znienawidzonemu błękitowi.

Czasami wydaje mu się, że Rush boi się na Chloe patrzeć.

— Nie czuję się sobą — mówi mu Chloe w coś, co James określiła sobotnim popołudniem. — Niewiele zostało ze mnie.

— Nie mów tak — przerywa jej Matt, bo nie jest gotowy na pożegnanie. 

On i Chloe mieli się pobrać, mieli mieć gromadkę dzieci, mieli kupić dom na ładnej, spokojnej ulicy. Mieli go razem wyremontować, mieli grać w piłkę z dziećmi w pięknym ogródku i mieli spędzić ze sobą całe życie.

— Kiedy już zdecydujecie, jak to zrobić — kontynuuje Chloe — chcę, abyś zrobił to ty. Proszę.

Matt kiwa głową, bo nie jest pewien, czy „tak” przeszłoby mu przez gardło.

Ostatecznie zostaje ustalone, że pojedynczy strzał z pistoletu będzie najlepszy. Uduszenie jest metodą zabierającą więcej czasu (tak twierdzi pułkownik), a zapasy lekarstw T.J. nie są wystarczająco obszerne, by je na coś takiego marnować.

Zgodnie z obietnicą, Matt trzyma pistolet.

***

_W niektórych wersjach legendy, święty Jerzy i księżniczka pozostają razem._

6.

Ale nie w tej.


End file.
